shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hika Hika no Mi
Appearance A somewhat bright golden pear with orange swirls all over, with brown stems extending outward of the top of the fruit holding brown leaves. The inside is completely white, with an extreme cinammon taste when bitten. The fruit itself is extremely hard to devour as it is one of the worst tasting Devil Fruit's in history. However the Hikaeons themselves are rather extravagent. The picture displays a Hikaeon filled Solar System, in which is rather bright and given a more golden/orange colour. The Solar system itself would be extremely hot and would not suffice to living conditions. It would be deemed as an area to avoid. The hikaeons in mass are capable of lighting up areas as great as the sun can. However, such masses have never been seen. A Hikaeon itself is in miniscule proportion as it takes billions and billions of the particles to create Novas body. The particle itself is more of a miniature sun, as it is a ball of concentrated light and heat energy drained from the sun. It is spherical, white and flashy. It is incredibly bright and so can be confused to be golden/orange. It acts like a flaming ball of plasma, although it is in fact debatable whether or not the heat it emits equals that of plasma itself. It has swirling flames surrounding it and as noted above can be mistaken for golden/orange instead of its genuine colour white. It creates a large flash when it expands, and it becomes a much darker golden/orange when it is condensed into heat. Colours The Hikaeon particles ultimately have three different colours. Depending on their degree of life, for example, a hikaeon will shine a blinding golden/orange when in clear view of sunlight and active, this displays that it is at its peak in power and will not get any hotter. This is the hikaeons hottest form. It is the form Nova is almost always seen in or using. The second colour is white, this is when a hikaeon travels at its fastest. It leaves behind a white blurry trail that is difficult to see and can easily be mistaken for a cloud. This colour is formed due to the hikaeons mass changing, with no mass the hikaeons have no requirements and become colourless. Hence white. The third colour is only achievable through the use of Busoshoku Haki. When combined with Busoshoku Haki, the hikaeons become pure black, and harder than usual, this makes them extremely dangerous and a great combination with blades. It also makes a great hikaeon blade. The Hikaeons Functions The hikaeons primary function is to absorb light and heat (thus it absorbs photons and kinetic energy), this supplies it with the energy to start the splitting process. The splitting process is not only the Hikaeons main process, but it is in fact vital to its own survival. Whilst absorbing and energising from the light and heat absorbed from the sun, the splitting process is where each and every Hikaeon particle split into two, cloning itself. Thus increasing the source of Hikaeon particles, doubling the energy absorbed from heat and light. This process is the actual reason behind Novas fast regeneration ability after injuries caused by Haki and his ability to create well functioning clones for brief periods of times. The main moment this process is shown for its true ability, is during Novas temporary state of death, where the dying hikaeons left in his body absorb the light and begin the splitting process, regenerating the tissue and organs that build up Novas body restoring his life and allowing him another chance. The splitting process has rarely been seen but is suspected to be the reason behind Novas seemingly inhuman recoveries and lack of scars. However, the splitting process can only work during its exposure to sunlight, as if there is no sunlight, then there will be no light to be absorbed, meaning the Hikaeons will do nothing but split off and die dependant on how much energy is currently stored in them. The splitting process is very complicated but is also very simple at the same time. It is because of this that Hikaeon particles were able to propogate in the upper atmosphere, despite the potential for damage due to atmospheric disturbance. They are semi-organic masless particles and it has been concluded that if they did infact have mass and a thousand years of suitable circumstances, then they could conceivably form primitive life forms. This is based on the fact they carry out a constant process of absorbing light and heat, mainly from the sun, outputting excess energy, which is 99.9999999999999999999999% of all energy put in (being massless, they hardly need any energy to sustain their process). The absorbed energy eventually allows them to multiply, which is recognised as the splitting process. Thus repairing the hikaeon membrane if it becomes damaged by anything. The released heat helps with the insulation of planets and because of the rounded shape of the layer they form in the atmosphere, light they release reflects outwards, making planets appear to shine. Strengths The user can generate, control and become hikaeon particles, these (Like the Noro Noro no Mi) are particles that have yet to be discovered, It is a massless matter that can illuminate and heat planets given enough time and energy. Which sometimes causes them to be mistaken for stars themselves. Hikaeon particles exist purely by absorbing heat and light from the sun, when they expand and move they give off a bright flash using the light as their movement speed (due to being massless it requires no energy to move them, allowing them to attain the speed of light), they also give off an unbelievably high heat ratio, perhaps even equal to that emitted by plasma, although this is only when they solidify together to release any excess heat drained. This basically allows Novas body to expand as particles to another location at the speed of light causing a flash everytime he expands to travel and when he takes his defensive form by solidifying his particles he is untouchable due to extreme risk of melting/burning whatever is within a 3 foot kilometer radius. The solidifying allows Nova to attack enemies using Black flames capable of out burning Akainus magma or melting Magellans poison. It also allows him to form shapes such as miniature suns and bolts and even to a more artistic degree of wings and body shapes. This also gives off how Nova cannot use his speed and heat at the same time as it would be impossible to attain the speed of light whilst maintaining solidified mass, as such, Nova seems to be more vulnerable when travelling at the speed of light, than when he is fighting using the hikaeons as a weapon. Nova has also managed to absorb visible light, allowing him to potentially change his color or even attain invisibility. However, this requires usage of the whole body and its particles and as such can not be used in collaboration with attacks or mobility. This ability allows Nova to hide and sneak around unseen, but this does not mean he is unheard. Although this is an incredible power, it does not mean he is 100% invisible, as in colder weather where you can see your own breath, the same can be said for this. If he loses focus or is somehow knocked while invisible, he can lose focus and in turn lose the invisibility. Interestingly enough, because Gamma rays and X-rays are also just photons, this means that should the hikaeons come into any radiactive rays, they would in fact absorb them too. Meaning that Nova upon consumption of this fruit, became immune to radioactive rays and would never in fact notice when he's in a radioactive field. Yet this is not the most interesting part of the fruits many wonders, as radio waves are technically also light waves, Nova could theoretically broadcast himself through devices like walkie talkies, radios and phones. But unfortunately most of these devices are not in the one piece world and most of its technology is in fact Den Den Mushis. Finally, despite its most vulnerable stage being from sundown to sunrise, there is a way to use the hikaeons powers at night, Nova must focus on absorbing light and heat from fires and lights that are available or surrounding him at night in the location he is at, although this does mean limited usage of his powers. Weaknesses The user suffers from the standard devil fruit weaknesses. But what Nova can also suffer from is the fact that both light and heat are easily dissipated by water. Which means that in effect, coating Nova in water or yourself in water, is an easy way to dissipate Novas much lighter hikaeon attacks. In a similar fashion to that of Monkey D. Luffy and the former Shikibukai, Crocodile. Other attributes (uncertain to be counted as weaknesses) is the hikaeons inability to phase through anything solid, despite being primarily massless and that they will reflect off of glass and mirrors. Also, the powers of the Devil Fruit become near inactive and almost completely gone while the sun is not shining due to having no supply of light or heat for the Hikaeons to absorb. Without the light access the Hikaeons begin to slowly die off making regeneration and other incredible feats near impossible for Nova. This is also because the splitting process between Hikaeons deteriorate as the Hikaeons begin to absorb themselves for more energy. In the most easily put term, trying to use the hikaeons excessively during darkness would only lead to an implosion of the body and collapse of all the vital systems due to the stress put on the muscles and hikaeons. While they are still usable, they would never be anywhere near the intensity they bare during daylight. Techniques Basic Techniques The basic techniques of the Hika Hika no Mi are as powerful as they can be devastating. Though creative yet simple, one mustn't underestimate its power or speed. These techniques are either the most commonly used, or the most simply thought out by Nova. Their levels of strength and defensive value differ greatly. However, listed below are the simplest and lesser costly techniques of the Hika Hika no Mi as stated by the user himself. Techniques While Unarmed * is a technique that Nova rarely uses, though when he does, it is purely for defensive purposes as it requires alot of energy. Nova uses his hikaeons cleverly by condensing them enough over his skin to create several layers of hardened hikaeons. The hikaeons then give off a rather intense heat that can melt almost any projectile coming towards it and can sometimes be confused for a second Nova as the layers can take the shape of another Nova. The primary downside of this technique is its energy expenditure and the lack of ability to see past it from either side. The primary power of this technique is its near impregnable defence, as attacking it or destroying it would lead to injury of self injury. * is a powerful and effective technique when used against masses mainly, but can be equally devastating against singular opponents. As it is as easily performed and requires little to no effort other than mathematical equations. That is, for angling anyway. As Nova basically aims his fingers or hand upward towards the air and fires several hundred shots of bullet shaped hikaeons. At first they are expanded and shoot up at light speed, but being released from the body they begin to condense and die off. As they do, their weight increases as does their heat and they plummet downward to the ground at extreme speed delivering heavy damage and large scale destruction to everything they hit. Representing a small form of a meteor shower, that hits the ground a shining rain of destruction, heavens rain. * is a technique where Nova forms his hikaeon particles into the shape of wings on his back. As to give him the ability of flight (Primarily because Nova cannot fly, merely rocket from place to place at lightspeed). He does this by forming four wings, two large wings from the shoulder blades and two smaller wings slightly beneath them. This is done by the splitting process, where the hikaeon particles split off to create more cells that can then increase the size or manipulate the shape of Nova. This technique allows Nova to fight combatants in aerial combat. * is a powerful yet simple technique where Nova concentrates a small ball of hikaeon particles on the palm of his hand (Much like that of Portgas D. Aces technique called '''Dai Enkei: Entei '''but several times smaller). He continues to focus on amplifying it until it gets to a fairly decent size. Once it has reached its right size, it begins to spiral at a blinding speed as Nova then throws it at the enemy or structure. It can act one of two ways depending on how its formed. The first way would be that it acts as a timed bomb of sorts, once thrown it burns into whatever it hits, spiralling and eradicating anything in contact with it until it then begins to fade. Once fading to a dark or transparent enough ball it explodes releasing several thousand condensed hikaeon particles all around it, acting like a cluster bomb. The second form it can take is as an incendiary bomb, where it burns away anything it comes into contact with, finally fading until it can explode into a burst of flames engulfing everything around it. However, this is called the Fading Star as it fades incredibly quickly with a sustaining time of between 5-10 seconds. This is because the Hikaeon Particles cannot sustain themselves in such a small portion. Similar to how a sun can only sustain itself due to its incredibly large size. * is a technique of almost completely similar qualities to Taishoku Hoshi. As Nova starts with the same focused point on his hand and starts spiralling hikaeon particles on that focused point. Until the spiral begins to expand more and more becoming a gigantic ball of hikaeon particles dwarfing Nova. As he holds it above his head it begins to resemble a miniature sun. This technique is also considered a twin of Portgas D. Aces technique, Dai Enkei: Entei. However, one odd thing is that this technique is self sustaining and will continue to devastate until absorbed by Nova. The primary reason it is able to sustain itself is due to its incredibly large size. Nova throws it in an attempt to obliterate and annihalate those in its path. It has the strength to be one of his strongest techniques, yet its ability to sustain itself and re-energise Nova when he absorbs it make it one of his most lethal moves and easiest to perform. The ability itself can devastate an entire marine base should Nova be given enough time to charge it. As the only downside to this technique, is the time it takes to create and focus the hikaeon particles into such a large spiralling sphere. * is Novas most commonly used and witnessed techniques. It is where Nova expands the particles in his body, allowing him to travel at light speed in any direction he chooses. Using his shockingly impressive instincts, Nova is able to come out of lightspeed and change direction at the precise time for opportune strikes and counter attacks. It is this technique that gives Nova his shockingly supreme fighting power. Allowing him to dominate most battlefields and fights with relative ease. As other than the Pika Pika no Mi, there are little to almost no combatants that are able to keep up with a speed of this level. Techniques With Sword * is a technique where Nova practically imbues his Hikaeon's upon the sharp side of the blade. There are only two form's of "Rūnseibā", but there is also two technique's created through "Rūnseibā": ** is where Nova imbues expanded Hikaeon's upon the sharp edge of his blade. Causing the blade to glow immensely creating a somewhat blinding light. In which Nova then uses to cause a distraction on the opponent's parry or defence ultimately causing them to close or cover their eyes, to which then Nova can end it in one slice, or disarm the opponent. ** is where Nova imbues condensed Hikaeon's upon the sharp edge of his blade. Causing the blade to become stupidly hot. To which it start's glowing white, and will melt almost anything that meet's it. It is attached to the edging by expanded Hikaeon's, making the technique harder as it is causing Nova to use the hikaeon's two function's in one go, which is incredibly difficult. Either way the imbued blade can then collide and break any defence it comes into contact with. Literally melting away the opposing blades and scarring the opponent for life, if not killing them. The technique has only been used once as shown in the Skyline Storyline. However, it is yet to be revealed where. ** is one of Nova's more basic sword techniques, however it is through the Rūnseibā technique therefore it counts as an expansion of the rūnseibā. It basically revolves around him using his "Ten rūnseibā" as a source of expendable Hikaeons. Literally slashing his blade horizontally towards the opponent and causing a large bright hikaeon slash to approach the enemy at light speed. Hitting the opponent so suddenly, it causes a minor shock to the opponent. As to "What was that?" or "A bright light? Am I dead?" practically confusing the opponent. Giving Nova the upper hand and displaying the technique as an expansion of "Rūnseibā", only from Ten's side. ** is a slicing mid-air technique revolving around good timing and equivalent balance of force. Nova leaps incredibly high into the air and draws his blade then utters the technique "Jigoku rūnseibā". Too which he then places his free hand in front of him pointing at the opponent with the palm, and points his sword towards his opponent with his elbow bent behind him. He then shouts "Taore Re" and disappears in a flash. To which he then reappears right in front of his opponent, his sword piercing their chest (or if they tried to dodge, leg/arm or other body part) and shouts "Gurasu". Pulling his blade out of the opponent and silently walking away sheathing his blade. This technique is displayed as a similar expansion of "Rūnseibā", only from Jigoku's side. ** is a technique where Nova leaps into the sky and faces his opponent looking down on them. To which moment he then utter's the word's and sheathes his blade. He raises his blade, says the techniques name "Ten ni ikari" and then fires powerful slashes towards his opponent thousands of times at the opponent. Causing it to look as if the heaven's themselves are firing down on the opponent, delivering their wrath. Techniques With Attitude Adjuster These techniques are powerful enough to burn away any obstacle or enemy with a precise enough shot. These techniques however can only be used with the weapon known as the Attitude Adjuster, created by Bane Shotman the gunsmith of the Skyline Pirates. The weapon is linked solely to the DNA of Nova Blade and is only compatible with the Hikaeon particles. Any other attempts to use it with anothers DNA will only trigger the self destruct mechanism which releases several thousand mini seastone shards at an explosive speed that will impact them. These techniques were inspired by Rose Diamond and as such, are named after a white Rose. * * * * Advanced Techniques Advanced Techniques of the Hika Hika no Mi don't necessarily mean the strongest of techniques. They more or less mean the kind of techniques that require planning or some form of sophisticated methods. Such as pre-requirements like a boost or charge up. They are more creative techniques than that of the basic techniques, but once again this does not mean they are all more powerful, some of them can just be more useful than others. Listed below are the more sophisticated and costly techniques of the Hika Hika no Mi. While Unarmed * is a technique of similar devastation and scale as Hika Hika no Eien no Hoshi. As this technique requires Nova to already have formed the Everlasting Star in the palm of his hand. Though, rather than simply throwing it at the opponent or structure, he launches it into the air with astonishing strength and precision. Where the technique then becomes predictable, as it can rocket down as a singular mass and cause a large cataclysmic result, though with only one impact. Or it can split off multiple smaller spheres in a similar fashion to a meteor, increasing the amount of devastation and the amount of zones impacted. It can also split off completely into numerous clusters of smaller hikaeon spheres and become a more destructive and larger scaled version of Hika Hika no Tenjō Ame. It requires a large amount of energy and calculation as if used it could potentially catch and injure or kill allies in its reach, it is because of this that the technique is rarely if ever used. Save for when Nova is fighting alone. * is a technique where Nova arches forward as his legs begin to shine brightly as if charging. His whole body begins to glow as the area surrounding him gets hotter and hotter, the air begins to combust as an intense fireball surrounds Nova. The ground beneath his feet combusts as the explosion between the ground and his feet launch Nova forward toward the enemy. He charges straight through his opponents head first as a giant fireball, ramming through the opponents in one powerful ram. It is named after the Aries Zodiac sign as this technique acts in the same ferocity as that of a charging Ram. * is a powerful ramming technique where Nova begins to force hikaeons into several condensed layers over his skin, whilst charging the soles of his feet with hikaeon energy. When the hikaeons condense they form a black rock like armour surrounding Novas body. As he begins to emanate heat from the condensed Hikaeons, it creates a powerful and lethal heat shield surrounding him, with which he then releases the energy accumulated at the soles of his feet and charges at a high levelled mach speed at the opponent or obstructions. Ramming through everything like an unstoppable bull, smashing and burning all who come into contact with him. The technique is named after the Taurus Zodiac for its bull like appearance and behaviour. * is a technique Nova uses quite often and is quite a troublesome one to keep up with. As with this technique, Nova begins to accelerate the splitting process of the hikaeon cells, and begins cloning himself. Creating several copies of himself he uses them to fight alongside him as powerful allies that move on the same instincts as Nova. They move through the controls Nova gives them and the thoughts he transmits to the particles they are accumulated of. The clones are however more noticeable than Nova himself, as the clones give off a relatively bright glow, some even shine depending on the number of particles that are used to create the clone. The technique is named after the Gemini Zodiac, as they are known as the twins. This technique mimics that by creating numerous 'twins' of Nova. * is a restrictive technique where Nova charges hikaeons into a focused point on the palm of his hands, and fires crab shaped bursts of hikaeons at multiple enemies. These crabbed shape hikaeon bursts have two arms with two claws on each side, once they hit the opponent the sheer force of the blow winds the opponent, as the arms wrap around the opponent that they hit. Once the crab is locked onto its target, it begins to shine brightly as it charges itself, slowly burning into the opponent as the back condenses it's hikaeons into a hard black shell, making it all the more difficult for the targets its latched onto to break free. Once Nova has clicked his fingers, the crabs begin to explode one by one. Delivering fatal or devastating damage to those caught in its claws. If by chance the opponent were to dodge the crab bursts, should the pincers hit them it would slice straight through them like knife to butter.This technique is named after the crab Zodiac, Cancer. For its similarity with that of a crabs hard shell and strong claws. * is a technique that wears down opponents over a degree of time. Primarily by utilizing the frailty of the human body and the extremely draining heat created by condensed Hikaeons. To perform this technique, Nova releases numerous hikaeon cells into the air at a constant pace. These hikaeons slowly begin to condense and burn out one at a time. As this process is performed thousands and thousands of times within seconds, the temperature slowly yet steadily rises until it reaches scolding degrees. Though the hikaeons are at particle size and near impossible to be seen, this allows for Nova to slowly change the surrounding temperature and lighting without notifying his opponent immediately. By the time the opponent notices this technique is in play and nature is not just performing its same old tricks, they would already be struggling in puddles of sweat and fatigue. Nova uses this technique to wear down stronger opponents that would give him a long fight, in attempt to decrease the amount of time consumed in battle with one or few people. This technique is named after the Virgo Zodiac, as the Zodiac is known to have analysis, cleverness and trickery among its meanings. This technique is a combination of those as Nova can give off the impression he is heavily wounded or injured and give the opponent a false sense of hope/opening. Yet this only leads to the opponent trying to take lead on that, creating several openings for Nova to strike on as this technique takes effect. * is more of a self repairing technique and can be used quite often dependant on the circumstance. As this technique is where Nova accellerates the splitting process of the hikaeons in his body on wounded areas. For example should Nova lose an arm or a hole be made in his body, by using his hikaeons splitting process he is able to quickly and immediately regenerate these areas. Primarily dependant on either the level of energy he has stored, or the location of the sun in the sky. For example, on a desert island where the sun is strong and at its best, Novas regeneration using this technique is almost instantaneous. It is primarily thanks to this technique that Nova can shrug off injuries that to others would usually be life threatening and can carry on the fight despite recieving powerful blows. This technique is named after the Libra Zodiac more easily associated with measuring Scales, for its ability to change the scales of favour for those in combat. Giving those adept in combat under the pressure of heatwaves and burning level temperatures a heavy advantage on opponents who either don't or are more adept to the cold. * * * * * When with Sword is a blade created entirely from Hikaeon Particles, and is an extremely dangerous weapon with two forms. The first form is created purely from expanded hikaeon's, displaying only its light form. Making it prepostorously light and agile, but lacks destructive force capable of destroying bigger things such as boulders and buildings. Instead it makes up with it's unbeatable speed and blinding light. Often defeating the opponent by just its mere shining instead of clashing with them. The second form is rarely used as it is a more dangerous form, it is capable of reaching temperatures above 100,000 degrees melting almost all blades that clash with it, and ultimately breaking numerous defences with ease, as if slicing cake. It has proven to be Nova's second most powerful weapon, only second two the 'Gravekeeper's Scythe' which was ultimately used to defeat the monstrous villain known as Monster. Where as this blade was capable of allowing Nova to fight toe to toe with Admiral Borsalino, a well known and powerful Admiral of the Marines. When using Attitude Adjuster Ultimate Technique's Unlike the Basic and Advanced techniques of the Hika Hika no Mi, the Ultimate techniques are on a whole other level, in terms of power and sophistication. They are also quite costly and will leave the user somewhat fatigued, since they require an immense amount of concentration or energy, as well as swift preparation. These are more of a 'last resort' set of techniques, used in an attempt to utterly eradicate the opponent. Listed below are the most powerful methods of usage for the Hika Hika no Mi. Solo Techniques * * * Combined with John Jango De Trezieme Hika no Jisa Setsuzoku: Kojin no Gyakusetsu (literally meaning Shine Time Difference Union: Light God's Paradox). This technique was an immensely powerful combination attack used by both Nova Blade and John Jango de Triezieme against the High Priest Hikobatsu. It was formed by Jango forming an air vortex by Shandian Jujitsu, which they both charged up with their respective logia elements before launching it at the target. During it's first use, the target was actually a cloud of energised hikaeon particles and time rifts that had formed above the fighters. The attack was used to pull it back down, overloading Hikobatsu's "Perfect Defense". In which it actually proved too powerful, destroying the Priest's defence, but also pushing down through the clouds. The force of the attack caused an earthquake accross the entire island, as well as splitting the heavens a second time. Later on, John Jango discovered that an entire island had been blasted into a huge crater after being hit head on by this attack. Combined with Rose Diamond Combined with ??????? Trivia This fruit was originally intended to become a Sun Logia, but instead was created into a brand new particle. The name Hikaeon came from the shortened version of Hikaru (shine) combined with the word aeon in order to seem legit. It blended nicely with the Devil Fruit as Hikaru stands for shine, there for Hika Hika no Mi act's as both the Shine Shine fruit, and Hikaeon Hikaeon fruit. The Hikaeons were originally to be called Shinthrope, but the name was disgarded when three new options were created. Hikanium, Hikaeon or Hikanom each one had epicness of its own to carry, however Hikaeon was the chosen overall name. Although the original concept of the Hika Hika no Mi was created by 1NF3RNO, it has actually become an interesting fruit through the combined efforts of several users. Those users are FoolishMortalFOOL, 13th madman, Powerhouse411, Kai-De-Avalon and Marcus Junior. As such this segment stands as a credit and a gigantic thank you to those incredibly intelligent users. Mucho Gracias! Devil Fruit drawn by the cool FadingSoul. External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:1NF3RNO Category:Devil Fruit Champion Category:New Horizon!